Nouveau Venu
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Harry rend visite à quelqu'un pour lui faire part d'une bonne nouvelle. No Slash.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Harry rend visite à quelqu'un pour lui faire part d'une bonne nouvelle.

Pairing : Harry/Snape.

Genre : Family.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Slytherin = Serpentard.

XXXXX

_**Nouveau Venu.**_

XXXX

Harry n'était pas vraiment inquiet en entrant dans le bureau de la Directrice, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait visiter ce portrait en particulier, mais cette fois ci était différente. Il avait une annonce importante à faire.

Le Portrait d'Albus Dumbledore l'accueilli d'un sourire bienveillant.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Professeur. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, comme d'habitude.

Harry sourit distraitement.

-Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas qu'il n'est pas présent.

-Il se cache ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il regarda l'autre Portrait, soulagé.

-Merci Professeur.

Il s'avança alors vers un tableau plutôt spartiate, le dernier en date.

Le Portrait de Severus Snape.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes, ne sachant pas comment débuter la conversation.

Un soupir agacé lui fît relever la tête.

-Je ne dors pas Potter !

Il sursauta.

-Professeur !

L'homme le toisa un instant, l'hostilité d'avant ayant quasiment disparue.

-Comment allez-vous Severus ?

Un petit sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres, il répondit.

-Aussi bien que l'on peut l'espérer et aussi bien que la dernière fois où vous êtes venu.

-C'est bien…..

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire Potter ?

-Oui.

Severus souffla une nouvelle fois voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à en dire plus. L'antipathie qu'il avait toujours éprouvé envers lui s'était peut-être effacée mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir en horreur l'hésitation que le jeune Potter avait parfois encore envers lui.

Il décida alors de briser le silence.

-Comment va Ginevra ?

Harry sourit inconsciemment.

-Elle est enceinte Monsieur.

Severus réprima de justesse un _**«Encore !»**_ des plus caustiques.

-Elle commence à être fatiguée mais ne se plaint pas trop pour le moment.

-J'imagine que vous devez être _**heureux**_…

-Oui, très. …. En fait c'est pour ça que je suis là Monsieur.

Le Portrait haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Ginny et moi on…. Je voudrai le nommer _**Severus.**_

L'ancien Directeur écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de se reprendre.

-Et bien, j'espère que Merlin nous préservera de la vue d'un rouquin portant mon nom !

Harry sourit aisément.

-James est brun Severus !

-Je sais, il n'empêche que vous ne pouvez pas être chanceux aussi longtemps….

Severus laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'y êtes pas obligé Potter.

-Je sais mais j'en ai envie.

-Qu'en pense Madame Potter ?

-Oh ! Elle est d'accord. C'est…. Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse Severus et c'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

-La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part vous savez.

Il lui sourit.

-Oui, oui je sais bien.

-Et vous vouliez quoi ? Mon autorisation ?

-Non, je suis juste venu vous mettre au courant.

-Bien, c'est fait maintenant.

Le rire d'Harry résonna dans le bureau vide.

-J'aurai pensé que vous auriez retrouvé vos bonnes manières maintenant.

-Ne rêvez pas trop Potter !

Harry se dirigea donc vers la porte avant de se faire interpeller.

-Harry !

-Oui ?

Son ancien Professeur le détailla longuement avant de parler.

-Merci.

-Vous le méritez.

Voyant que l'homme ne savait pas réellement gérer les compliments, il lui fit un dernier sourire puis quitta la pièce.

/

-Où êtes-vous Severus ?!

-Ici Potter !

-Chut !

Un sourcil noir se haussa.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-_***Ca* **_comme vous dites c'est le nouveau venu de la famille Potter. J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter… Albus. Severus. Potter.

-Vous l'avez vraiment fait ?

Harry répondit sarcastiquement.

-Je vous avais prévenu Professeur.

-En effet, vous l'avez fait.

L'homme en noir contempla la scène. Son regard passa rapidement du fier sourire de nouveau père qu'Harry affichait à ce visage si….

-….. Minuscule.

-Il a seulement trois jours Severus.

Il scruta intensément ces petits traits fins, cherchant inconsciemment une quelconque ressemblance. C'était irrationnel mais il le fît quand même.

-Vous pouvez remercier Merlin et tous les Dieux qu'il ne soit pas roux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça c'est déjà fait !

Les deux anciens ennemis partagèrent un demi-sourire.

-Il a tout d'un futur Slytherin.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

-L'avenir nous le dira.

-Et vous n'y seriez pas opposé ?

-Non, je n'ai aucun raison de l'être.

Le nourrisson donna des signes de réveil, signalant ainsi à son père que la sortie avait sans doute trop duré.

-Comment se sent Ginevra ?

-Elle est épuisée, elle se repose en ce moment.

-C'est compréhensible.

Le petit s'agita une nouvelle fois.

-Bien, je vais y aller. J'étais juste venu vous présenter votre alter ego.

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il arrêta de nouveau le jeune homme avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

-Harry. Je suis fier de vous. De vous et Ginevra.

Le jeune homme regarda son fils avant de relever les yeux vers celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme étant l'Ennemi.

-Merci Monsieur. Merci beaucoup. Je le lui dirai.

L'ancien Directeur lui sourit.

-Au revoir Potter.

-Au revoir Professeur.

XXXXX


End file.
